powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori Hanson
"Power of Water!" Tori Hanson is the Blue Wind Ranger and is the first female Blue Power Ranger, in show history. Character History Ninja Storm Tori is the logical and sensible member of the Ninja Rangers and a tomboy. She can be charmed by her teammates and loyal to her friends, but sticks up for Cam when her fellow Rangers pick on him and has an innate skill for ending conflicts with words instead of fists. Tori has an affinity for water, surfing in her spare time and mastering water based fighting techniques while training at the Wind Ninja Academy. She also has a crush on Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger, which, while "obviously mutual", was never acted upon (most likely due to the show's targeting a younger audience). Tori's ninja training has endowed her with skills independent of her Ranger powers. Like her fellow ninja, Tori possesses superhuman speed and can move faster than the eye can see (refered to as "ninja streak"), leap higher than an average person, evade detection by normal persons, and focus her inner energies to resist mental attacks and manipulation. Her training based on her affinity for water allows her to move across water as if it were solid ground, create high-powered bursts of water as an offensive weapon, and manipulate and control water for a number of effects, such as creating objects. As the Blue Ranger, Tori relies on the power of water to thwart evil, and pilots the Dolphin Zord. In the finale, Tori becomes an instructor at the Wind Ninja Academy. ''Dino Thunder'' When Lothor returns in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Tori temporarily becomes evil alongside her teammates. They battle the Dino Rangers, but are set free by their comrades, Cam, Blake and Hunter. The Ninja and Dino Rangers then team up to do battle with Lothor and Mesogog's combined forces, with her teaming up with Yellow Dino Ranger Kira Ford. Afterwards, the Wind Rangers lose their powers, leaving things to the next generation. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Tori, Adam Park, Kira Ford, Bridge Carson and Xander Bly would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax's alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6, who managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax's Alliance in a final battle, Tori fought alongside Rose Ortiz, the Pink Overdrive Ranger, against Moltor, who they defeated. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. It is also revealed that Tori now runs her own surf shop. She is the only Ninja Storm Ranger to currently possess her Ranger Powers due to the Sentinel Knight; as she offers her phone number in case the Overdrive team ever needs help again, she presumably still has those powers after the end of "Once a Ranger". Super Megaforce Tori and the other Ninja Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Ninja Powers *'Superhuman Speed': Due to their Ninja training, Tori and her fellow Ninja Storm Rangers can move faster than the eye can see. *'Superhuman Agility': Due to thier Ninja training, Tori and her fellow rangers can move leap higher than the average person. *'Stealth': Due to their Ninja training, Tori and her fellow Ninja Storm rangers are able to evade detection by normal people. *'Mental Block': Due to their ninja training, Tori and her fellow Ninja Storm Rangers can focus their inner energies to resist mental attacks and manipulation. *'Water Manipulation': Tori's training based on her affinity for water allows her to move across water as if it were solid ground, create high-powered bursts of water as an offensive weapon, and manipulate and control water for a number of effects, such as creating objects. Blue Wind Ranger Zords *Dolphin Zord *Turtle Mace *Squid Drill *Star Blazer *DriveMax Ultrazord (Temporarily) Arsenal *Wind Morpher **Blue Power Disc *Laser Blaster **Ninja Sword *Sonic Fin *Ninja Glider *Tsunami Cycle Ranger Key The Blue Wind Ranger Key is Tori's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Wind Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers while fighting Tentacus. The Blue Wind Ranger key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Super Megaforce Blue for his Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike attack, which was used once against Skatana. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with Blue Wind Ranger being the fourth to go. Gallery Prns-bluem.png|A male version of the Blue Wind Ranger suit as seen in Super Megaforce. Notes *Tori is the first female Blue Ranger, and was later succeeded by Madison Rocca in Mystic Force. *Tori marks the second time there has only been one female Ranger on a team for a full season after Delphine of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. This trait is later followed by Kira Ford of Dino Thunder and Lily Chilman of Jungle Fury. *Tori's actress Sally Martin appeared in the Disney T.V. movie Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior as a character named Tory, who wears light shades of blue. The similarities of characters made some fans believe that Wendy Wu and Power Rangers live in the same universe, though Sally's role as Tori could just be a call back, or a joke. *Tori was the first character seen in the pilot of Ninja Storm. *Tori is the only Ranger to have kept the same pose her Sentai counterpart used after morphing. *Tori and Kira Ford (Emma Lahana, who originally tried out for the Blue Wind Ranger part but lost it) have appeared in two team-up episodes together. The first was Thunder Storm, which was the Ninja Storm/Dino Thunder team-up, and the second was Once A Ranger when the Operation Overdrive Rangers lost their powers and Tori, Kira, Adam Park, Bridge Carson, and Xander Bly were recruited to replace them. *The two-part episode Shane's Karma takes place on Tori's birthday, and the cake that Dustin is holding at the end of the second episode has eighteen candles on it. This makes Tori one of the few Rangers whose age is stated in any way, directly or indirectly. *Tori's tomboyish personality contrasts with her Sentai counterpart, Nanami Nono, who is more of a "girly-girl" type of character. Tori is also different from her counterpart, as she is not a singer. *Tori is the only Ninja Storm Ranger to be confirmed to be in school, as she is seen studying for a test in Scent of a Ranger. *When Tori appeared in the Dino Thunder team-up episode Thunder Storm, she was wearing a new ninja uniform because of her Sensei status. However, when she appeared in the Operation Overdrive episode Once A Ranger, she was wearing her old student ninja uniform. See Also *Megumi Misaki - First female Sentai Blue. Category:Blue Ranger Category:Wind Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Retro Rangers Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger